


Moonlight and Campfire

by lady_moevot



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Humor, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_moevot/pseuds/lady_moevot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight and Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the feels at the end.
> 
> Edit: Due to the staggering amount of hits in the first 22 hours, and all your lovely comments and support, I've decided to write a second part to this. I'll try to have it up within the week.

     “Uh, are you sure this is something you wanna do?” Tony looked apprehensive, but Thor smiled warmly.  
     “Of course! It shall be great amusement!”  
     A quick glance at the rest of the team told Tony he was going to be out-voted. Clint had been complaining for days about wanting to get out of Stark Tower, Bruce smiled in shy amusement at the frown on Tony’s face, Steve couldn’t stop grinning, and Natasha had nodded her approval of the idea.  
     “Okay, fine. We’ll go camping,” Tony shrugged.  
     “Excellent. I shall tell my brother, he will be most excited!” Thor beamed at his teammates before turning to leave the bar.  
     “Wait, you want to bring Loki?” Clint’s voice was riddled with poorly disguised distaste, which Thor missed.  
     “Well, yes. He is my brother. He lives here at Stark Tower. Why would we leave him behind?”  
     “Because he’s batshit insane?” Clint mumbled.  
     “Thor, I know he’s been more… cooperative lately, but the only reason Tony agreed to let him stay here is so we can watch him, make sure he stays out of trouble. It’s not like we’re just-” Steve’s lecture was cut short by a sharp look from Natasha.  
     “You’ll be solely responsible for him,” she said, settling the discussion before an argument could break out. With a teasing smile, Natasha added, “Just make sure he doesn’t try to set fire to the forest or something.”  
     “I shall see to it that Loki behaves,” Thor said, a wide grin stretching across his face. “I will tell him now. We must prepare.”  
     With a nod, Thor turned and left to go find Loki.  
     “This is going to be fun,” Steve said with a sigh, the exasperation in his voice mixed with a seldom heard sarcasm.  
     “I’m going to bring some rope, just in case,” said Tony, taking a sip of his scotch.

     Thor found his brother in the living room of the floor they shared at Stark Tower, reading an ancient looking book. Unable to contain his excitement, Thor crossed the room in a few long strides.  
     “Brother! Prepare a bag, we are to go camping!”  
     Loki lifted his eyes slowly from his reading material, confusion and irritation etched on his face.   
     “Camping? As in, going into the wilderness and sleeping on the ground? I think I’ll pass,” the distaste in Loki’s voice made Thor frown.  
     “Loki, it will be fun,” he assured him, his eyes pleading. “We will sleep in bags inside large sheets held up by rods, and Steve mentioned something called ‘some mores.’”  
     “I think you mean s’mores,” Loki corrected, rolling his eyes even as he fought off a smile.

     Two hours, an argument, and a few phone calls later, the team had loaded up three of Tony’s cars and were headed north on the highway, out of the city. Bruce and Tony were leading the way, with Natasha, Loki, and Thor following, and Clint and Steve close behind.  
     Bruce was attempting to coax Tony out of his grumpy mood with reassurances about the night ahead, but Tony was being stubborn, so Bruce called Natasha to see how she was doing with her passengers.  
     Natasha struggled to hear Bruce as Thor busied himself with finding every available radio station, but was grateful for the distraction. She assured Bruce that, apart from being none too excited, Loki was behaving so far. Glancing in the rearview mirror, she could see Clint and Steve having what appeared to be a light conversation. What she couldn’t see was Clint gripping the wheel in exasperation.  
     Tony had told them they were going to a park called Wassaic. He’d said there was plenty of areas for camping and a lake. When he had suggested skinny dipping, Natasha had rolled her eyes, but really, she thought it sounded like fun. Hell if she was going to tell Tony that, though.

     When they finally pulled up to the campground, everyone piled out of the cars, sore from the drive.  
     “And to think, people actually give up their wifi for days at a time to come out here and sleep on the ground,” Tony muttered, earning a playful shove from Bruce.   
     “Just try to enjoy yourself, okay?”  
     “You might have to make me,” Tony teased suggestively.  
     Bruce didn’t miss a beat. “Later.”  
     “Can you two flirt after we get the tents set up?” Clint called as he and Steve began to unload their trunk.  
     Giving Loki a quick warning glare, Natasha opened up the trunk of her car and had begun to pull a bag out when Thor leaned over and scooped up the tent and two more bags. He smiled warmly before turning and giving Loki his bag to carry.  
     Clint and Steve each erected a tent, then went to help Thor and Loki set up theirs. Natasha was busy gathering firewood and setting up camp, but as she moved, she instinctually watched Loki.  
     By the time the tents were up and the fire crackling, it was late evening. Everyone was gathered around the fire, roasting hotdogs and chatting. Everyone except Loki, who seemed out of place, even in his casual Midgardian clothes.  
     “Eat, brother. Surely you are hungry?” Thor nudged Loki’s shoulder with his own, but the god of mischief only inched away.  
     “Actually, I think I’d like to go for a swim,” Loki replied, handing off his hotdog skewer to Steve and standing. “Would anyone care to join me?”  
     A quick grin flashed across his face as Loki looked around the circle; he suddenly had the undivided attention of Thor, Tony, and Natasha, whereas Bruce, Clint, and Steve all looked a bit uncomfortable.  
     “I don’t see why we shouldn’t,” Tony said, joining Loki. “Anyone else wanna get naked and join the party? Agent Romanoff, I don’t suppose you’d-“  
     The withering glare Natasha shot his way prevented Tony from finishing that sentence, but Thor and Bruce were both standing, having forgotten all about the bonfire and hotdogs.  
     “Steve, are you joining us?” Thor seemed unfazed by the slight tension, smile as wide as ever as he looked down at Steve, who quickly shook his head.  
     “No, go on without me. I’ll just sit here and manage the fire,” he replied, his cheeks coloring a pale pink.  
     Clint stood and stripped off his shirt. “You coming, Nat?”  
     “Yeah, I guess,” Natasha said, ignoring the way Tony’s mouth fell open. “You sure you want to sit here by yourself, Cap?”  
     Steve nodded, face slightly flustered. He watched as everyone else followed Clint and Loki to the lake, shaking his head.

     The water was a little cold, but nothing unbearable. Thor was splashing Tony, insisting that he lighten up, until Loki slinked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest. Tony was able to get away as Loki distracted Thor with a well-placed kiss on the neck, swimming off to find Bruce. Clint was doing a backstroke a few yards out and Natasha floated about, looking at the stars. She smiled when she remembered the shocked expressions on her teammates’ faces when she’d stripped down with the rest of them. That smile disappeared when she felt a hand grab her ankle; kicking out with her other foot, Natasha connected with what felt like a rock, but turned out to be Loki’s chest.  
     “What was that for?” Loki rasped as he emerged from the water, a hand to his chest.  
     “It isn’t a good idea to sneak up on me,” Natasha replied with a shrug.  
     She turned to swim away, but stopped short as a large wave crashed down on her. A nasty insult on the edge of her tongue, Natasha turned back to chew out the sneering god, but was met with another, smaller wave. Loki’s laughter sounded in her ears and she took the opportunity to splash back blindly. She must’ve found her target, because Loki’s laughter turned to choking and sputtering.  
     “Nice shot, Nat,” Clint’s voice filled her ear as his hands settled on her hips.  
     Loki scowled and sent another wave their way but it was blocked by Thor’s broad back as he stepped between them.  
     “Enough, Loki. They do not wish to be splashed.”  
     “Oh and I did?” Tony called, pulling his mouth away from Dr. Banner’s shoulder.  
     “It’s too bad Steve did not join us,” Thor said, electing to ignore Tony’s remark.  
     “Not enough eye candy for you?” Natasha teased.  
     “No - well, yes, I just meant-,” Thor started, cut short by the sound of someone walking into the lake. Everyone seemed to turn and look at the same time, a naked Steve covering himself as he came closer.  
     “I decided a swim sounded good,” he offered, cheeks a deep red. By now, the water was up to his waist, but Steve kept his hands over his groin anyway.  
     “You embarrassed of showing a little skin, Cap?” Clint asked, pulling away from Natasha to ease into another backstroke.  
     “I think I’m showing a lot of skin, Barton,” Steve replied, nodding sheepishly at Natasha, who in turn stood and walked toward him, moonlight catching the beads of water on her skin and making her glisten.  
     “Trust me, we’ve all seen more of each other than we ever thought we would. Just go with it,” Natasha said, a smirk turning up the corner of her mouth.

     After pulling on their clothes, the team walked back to camp, all scrambling to get the seats closest to the fire.  
     “I will get the crackers and chocolate for the s’mores,” Thor announced, sifting through a bag next to Tony’s tent.  
     “Do we have to, with the s’mores? I feel like a boy scout right now,” Tony said, a hint of a whine in his voice.  
     “Yes, we have to. I haven’t had a camp out in ages,” Bruce replied, nudging Tony to scoot over. “Besides, since when do boy scouts go skinny dipping?”  
     “There’s a priest joke to be had here,” Tony murmured, smiling to himself.  
     “I do not understand-“  
     Thor’s puzzled expression grew more confused as he sat down with everyone else amongst collective laughter. Only Loki and Steve appeared as lost as him.  
     “Nevermind, pass the marshmellows. Steve, where’d you put the skewers?” said Natasha, deftly steering the conversation away from religion.  
     Steve retrieved the skewers from their spot inside his tent and passed them around. They sat in silence for a moment, each loading their skewer with a large, fluffy marshmellow.

     Tony was the first to feign sleepiness so he could lure Bruce into their tent for some privacy.  
     “I think I’m gonna call it a night. You coming, green giant?” Tony teased, a smug smile on his face.  
     “Yeah, sure,” Bruce bid the rest goodnight before standing and following Tony into their tent. pulling the zipper closed.  
     “I think we should turn in too, don’t you, Thor?” Loki nudged him, his hand a bit high on Thor’s leg.  
     “Yes… Sleep. I am exhausted,” Thor replied, looking more alert than tired.  
     “Should I just put out the fire?” Steve asked, his eyes following Loki as he disappeared into the tent he was sharing with Thor. “If everyone’s pairing off, I think this is a good time to go to bed.”  
     Natasha glanced sideways at Clint; she felt bad that Steve was the odd one out. She took hold of Clint’s hand and stood, patting Steve’s shoulder as she led Clint past him.  
     “Sleep well, Cap,” Natasha murmured.

     Bruce ran his hands under the front of Tony’s shirt, grasping his hips firmly as he fought for dominance over Tony’s tongue. Tony had one hand gripping the back of Bruce’s neck, the other clinging hungrily to his broad back. Bruce pushed his hands higher, lifting Tony’s shirt and pulling it off, tossing it to the ground; the arc reactor shone electric blue, casting shadows in all the right places. Bruce placed his hands on either side of the shining mechanism and bent to kiss Tony’s neck. Tony’s hand slid down Bruce’s back to his ass, squeezing roughly.  
     “It’s gonna be like that, is it?” Bruce whispered at Tony’s ear, digging his nails into Tony’s chest.  
     Tony didn’t reply; he captured Bruce’s mouth in a fierce kiss while his hands worked to unbutton his shirt. Bruce shrugged out of the shirt and found Tony’s hips again, pulling him closer. Tony threaded his fingers in Bruce’s hair and pulled his head back before licking along the column of Bruce’s throat. He stopped just below Bruce’s jawline, biting down gently and coaxing a small moan from the doctor.  
     Bruce unbuttoned Tony’s jeans and pulled them lower, his thumbs tracing Tony’s hip bones. He unzipped them and slipped a hand inside, flattening his palm against Tony’s growing cock. Tony groaned and bit Bruce’s shoulder, squeezing his ass with both hands before undoing Bruce’s trousers. Bruce’s hips bucked involuntarily when Tony slid his hand down the front of his pants, rubbing a finger over the head of Bruce’s cock.  
     Bruce removed his hand from Tony’s jeans, only to pull them farther down and take Tony’s cock in his hand, stroking him slowly. Tony kissed Bruce, gently at first, then deeper as he rubbed Bruce into stiffness.  
     “Take off the pants, Dr. Banner,” Tony’s voice was low and husky with need.  
     Bruce obliged, pulling his pants and boxers off and tossing them aside, watching as Tony did the same. Then they were clinging to each other, touching and groping and kissing. Bruce was the first to pull away, shifting through his bag to find the bottle of lube he had brought. He poured some onto his finger tips then placed his hand between Tony’s legs, his slick finger searching for his entrance. Bruce wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders to steady him and covered his mouth with his own to muffle Tony’s cries as Bruce slipped a finger inside. He gently worked to loosen Tony’s entrance, kissing him and whispering dirty nothings in his ear.  
     “Are you enjoying yourself yet, Mr. Stark?” Bruce asked as he removed his fingers and began to rub lube over his cock.  
     “Getting there,” was Tony’s reply as he turned over and positioned himself on all fours.  
     Bruce smiled as he moved closer, slapping Tony firmly on the ass, earning a groan. He gripped Tony’s hip with one hand and guided his cock to Tony’s hole with the other. He pushed in slowly, groaning at the tight heat enveloping his cock. He bucked his hips, sliding the remaining length inside Tony before pulling out and slamming back in. Bruce grasped Tony’s cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts. The rhythm increased until Bruce was slamming into Tony without mercy, both panting and groaning. He squeezed at the base of Tony’s cock just as he hit his sweet spot, Tony moaning Bruce’s name as he came, spilling over Bruce’s hand and onto the floor. As he came, Tony tightened around Bruce’s cock, pulling him over the edge with a few more thrusts. Bruce buried himself deep as he came, muttering Tony’s name before bending forward and kissing his back.

     Thor and Loki had all but torn their clothes off the moment they reached the privacy of their tent. Now Loki was straddling Thor, teasing him by grinding torturously slow. Thor could do nothing but watch, his hands tied to a support beam with the rope Tony had packed to use on Loki. Thor wasn’t used to being the submissive one, but he was liking it so far. Loki ran his hands over Thor’s toned chest and down his stomach. He rubbed his palm over Thor’s shaft and smirked the way he squirmed under him. Seemingly satisfied that he had played with him enough, Loki reached forward - taking special care to grind his cock against Thor’s - and untied the rope.  
     Loki pulled back until his face was level with Thor’s and smiled; he bent lower and sank his teeth into Thor’s collarbone. With their new-found freedom, Thor’s hands traveled over Loki’s lithe body; one hand tangled in his raven colored hair, the other ghosting down his back to rest at his waist.  
     Loki sat up again, pulling Thor with him. He reached behind him and produced a small jar of lube, smirking seductively before spreading a layer over Thor’s cock. Loki positioned the head at his entrance, taking a deep breath before lowering himself slowly down the large shaft. Thor groaned at the warmth surrounding his cock, tightening his grip in Loki’s hair and on his waist. Loki moaned Thor’s name as he seated himself fully, grinding painfully slow.  
     Thor reached down between them, thumb rubbing over Loki’s slit, causing him to buck into Thor’s hand. Thor bit Loki’s neck, just hard enough to leave a mark, earning a small whimper from Loki as he lifted himself up and down Thor’s shaft. Thor gripped Loki’s hair tighter, causing the Trickster to hiss in pain. Loki arched against him, his hands bracing on Thor’s chest.  
     “Please, brother,” Loki gasped.  
     Thor didn’t hesitate; he lifted Loki off of him, turning him to his side as Thor laid behind him. Loki lifted his leg, allowing Thor to penetrate him once more. Thor pushed in slowly, mindful of his brother’s comfort. He kissed and nuzzled Loki’s shoulder and neck, hand gripping his hip firmly. When he was fully sheathed, Thor began to rock his hips back and forth, hissing at the tight heat around his length. Loki moaned into the floor of the tent, rocking against Thor as he began to move in and out.  
     “You won’t break me,” came Loki’s aggravated voice from beneath Thor.  
     Thor gave a throaty chuckle but started pumping into Loki with vigor, who met him thrust for thrust. Loki moaned as Thor bit his shoulder, hand rising to tangle in Thor’s hair and giving it a tug. Thor’s hand moved from Loki’s hip to his cock, stroking him. Thor was thrusting in earnest now, making Loki moan even louder. Loki’s grip on Thor’s hair tightened as he came, chanting Thor’s name over and over. Burying himself deep, Thor filled Loki as he came.

     Clint kissed Natasha’s skin as he undressed it. He knew every inch of her, knew what she liked and where. Their clothes were all but ripped off of each other, deft hands moving over bare flesh in a feather-light touch. Natasha pushed Clint to the floor of the tent, straddled his face without hesitation. Clint’s hands ghosted over her sides up to her breasts, squeezing lightly as he licked her cunt. Natasha moaned and rolled her hips, grinding against his skilled tongue. Clint’s tongue slipped deeper into Natasha’s core, massaging her walls and making her bite her lip against a scream. Reaching behind her, Nat stroked Clint’s cock into stiffness. When he was at his full length, Nat lifted herself off of him and laid down on her stomach, Clint following without question. He kissed her shoulders and back, one hand massaging her ass, the other guiding his cock into Nat’s wet center.  
     Natasha felt every muscle in her body tense as Clint pushed inside, muscular arms encasing her. He rocked his hips slowly, the way he knew she liked. Nat rolled her hips to meet his, their rhythm steady and controlled. Clint lifted a hand to rub Natasha’s shoulders and back, his callused fingers gentle on her smooth skin. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the back of her neck before grabbing a fistful of hair and pumping faster. A moan of surprise at the new pace escaped Natasha, but she continued rolling her hips against his, matching his rhythm perfectly.  
     Clint pulled roughly on Nat’s hair, making her hiss in pain, and pressed his mouth to hers. His tongue slipped between his lips, probing Natasha’s for entrance, which she granted. She moaned into his mouth as he pumped harder, her walls massaging his cock. Her insides felt like lava, a pleasant heat spreading throughout her body. Her muscles were tight, coiled springs waiting for release. Clint broke the kiss with a groan, bracing himself on both hands and angling his hips down. He thrust faster and Natasha came, the tension vanishing with each wave of the orgasm. She collapsed, breathing heavily and trembling. Clint pulled out of her and came, spurting the hot liquid onto her ass and back.

     Steve lay awake in his tent, listening to his friends fondue. He felt a pang of sadness at not having someone to share his tent with. He thought of Peggy, and the date he was too late for. Steve closed his eyes, pictured Peggy laying beside him, a hand on his chest and her head resting on his shoulder, and smiled.


End file.
